


세인트 제임스 공원의 젊은 느티나무(;;;;;;)

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	세인트 제임스 공원의 젊은 느티나무(;;;;;;)

그에게는 언제나 비누 냄새가 난다.

아니, 그렇지는 않다. 언제 나라고는 할 수 없다. 아침마다 그의 옷깃에서 풍기던 청신한 비누냄새는, 오후가 되어 런던 곳곳에서 사고를 친 범죄자들이 끌려들어오면서 점점 희미해져, 저녁 무렵에는 그저 여상한, 보통 남자들에게서 느껴지는 그런 조금은 찝찝한 땀냄새가 섞이어 버린다. 런던의 여름, 비 냄새가 공기중에 가득한 이 여름의 끝자락에 야근이라도 하게 되는 날이면, 그는 바쁜 짬짬이 잠시 샤워실로 뛰어들어가 물을 뒤집어 쓰고 나온다. 그때 느껴지는 그 비누 향기. 나는 책상 앞에 돌아앉아서 꼼짝도 하지 않고 있더라도 그가, 내 선배이자 동료이고 내가 경애하는 남자인 G. 레스트레이드가 가까이 오는 것을―그의 표정이나 기분까지라도 넉넉히 미리 알아차릴 수 있다.

낡았지만 눅눅한 비 냄새따위 느껴지지 않는 체크무늬 면 셔츠로 갈아입은 그는, 성큼성큼 내 사무실로 걸어 들어와 아무렇게나 안락의자에 주저앉든가, 창가에 팔꿈치를 집고 서면서 나에게 빙긋 웃어 보이곤 한다.

"뭐 하나?"

대개 그런 말 뿐이지만, 그럴 때에, 그에게서 비누 냄새가 난다. 그리고 나는 나에게 가장 슬프고 괴로운 시간이 다가온 것을 깨닫는다. 비누 냄새, 홍차 냄새, 이 사무실을 채우는 서류와 범죄자들과 싸구려 방향제의 냄새 사이에서.

"차라도 한 잔?"  
"좋지. 그렇지 않아도 한 잔 얻어마시러 온 참이야."  
"이 테스코 얼그레이, 포장 디자인한 놈은 대체 무슨 생각인 건지 모르겠어요."  
"......그레이 백작의 모가지를 간당간당하게 만든 놈 말이지? 왜, 그런 게 위트라는 거지."

그 런 말을 할 때면 레스트레이드 경위는 으레 눈을 좀더 커다랗게 뜨면서 내 얼굴을 건너다본다. 내 표정을 살피려는 것 같기도 하고, 어쩌면 좀 더 쾌활하게 웃고 떠들며 지금을 즐기라고 말하는 것 같기도 한 그 눈동자. 어쩌면 그저 지금, 사건과 사건 사이의 잠시의 휴식을 순수히 기뻐하고 있는 것 뿐일지도 모르는 그 어두운 잿빛 눈동자를 바라보며 나는 생각한다. 어느 쪽일까. 나는 그 눈동자를 응시하지 않을 수 없다. 알고 싶었다. 그의 눈 속에, 과연 내가 무엇으로 비치는지. 런던의 뒷골목 구석구석, 우리들의 발목을 잡아 비트는 그 죽음의 그림자와 피 냄새 속에서도 일순 전신을 불사르고 마는 그 상념을 마음 깊이 눌러놓은 채, 나는 자연스러운 위치, 그의 후배이자 동료이며 G. 레스트레이드 경위가 신뢰하는 후임, 디모크 경위라는 위치에서 그를 바라본다.

"지난 번 그 놈, 똑똑은 하던걸요."

이럴 때 어색하게 구는 것이 얼마나 큰 추태인지, 나는 알고 있다. 내 목소리를 듣고는 그도 마음이 놓였다는 듯.

"아, 셜록. 그래, 그 녀석은 정말, 그 머리 하나는 알아 줘야지. 그래도 좀 호되게 당한 것 아닌가?"  
"당하긴요, 그래봤자 민간인인데."  
"역시, 디모크는 사람을 다룰 줄 알아."

그는 내 쪽으로 몸을 기울이며 웃었다. 긴긴 우기의 끝, 희미하게 떠오르는 햇살같은 미소였다.

"내 밑의 놈들은 다들, 셜록을 싫어하기만 하지. 그놈이 얼마나 대단한 놈인지를 몰라 준다니까."  
"그렇게 대단한 놈입니까?"  
"응."

그 는 고개를 끄덕인다. 나는, 명색이 애프터 눈 티인데 홍차만 달랑 내놓은 게 어쩐지 미안하여 사무실 구석에 둔 냉장고를 열어본다. 별다른 것은 없었지만 지난번 사다 놓은 초콜릿 칩 쿠키가 남아있어 쟁반도 없이 빈 손에 들고 돌아왔다. 그러면서도 나는, 이해할 수가 없었다.

그는 왜 늘 내 방에 와서 차를 마시고 가는 걸까? 그의 사무실 앞에도 전기포트 정도는 있거니와, 샐리 도노반 경사의 차 끓이는 솜씨는 일품이다. 굳이 그녀에게 얻어마시지 않더라도, 티백을 넣고 뜨거운 물을 붓는 간단한 일을 하지 못하여 이렇게 찾아오는 것은 아닐텐데. 이런 군소리를 하며, 그다지 마음에도 들지 않았던 셜록 홈즈의 이야기까지 꺼내며 애써 사교성을 발휘하는 나 보다는 나을 것이다. 그 누구라도, 나 보다는.

그는 내 책상 앞에서, 옆 얼굴을 보이며 창밖을 내다보고 있었다. 무엇을 생각하는지, 내가 곁에 있을 때는 보이지 않는 조용히 가라앉은 눈초리를 하고 있다. 은빛 머리카락과, 그와 대조적인 건강하게 그을린 피부와 윤곽이 선명한 그의 얼굴은, 마치 학교 다니던 때 데생 연습을 하던 아폴로 흉상처럼 모양이 좋다. 나에게는 쉽게 보이지 않는 그 부드럽고 침착한 표정은, 누구를 위한 것일까.

"그 셜록 홈즈라는 놈은."  
"대단한 친구지."

문득, 가슴 한 구석이 서늘해진다.

 

 

"포켓볼이라도 치겠나?"  
"......안 들어가십니까?"  
"집에 기다리는 사람도 없고 해서. 괜찮다면."  
"뭐, 맥주 내기라면 싫지 않습니다."  
"좋아."

그 는 종종, 나를 데리고 야드 근처의 펍에서 자정 무렵까지 포켓볼을 치곤 한다. 내일은 아침 일찍부터 중요한 보고가 있긴 했지만, 사실 보고고 무엇이고 없었다. 나는 언제나처럼 흔쾌히 그를 따라나섰고, 그는 늘 마시던 맥주 두 잔을 주문해놓고 포켓볼을 모아 큐 대로 첫 타를 밀어내듯 쳐냈다.

촥-!

키스처럼 선명한 소리와 함께, 색색의 볼은 당구대 구석구석으로 흐트러졌다.

늘, 한 주에 한두 번은 이어지는 시합이기 때문일까. 펍의 주인은 판정하기 어려운 표정으로 당구대를 넘겨다본다. 아마도 이 시합은 그가 은퇴하는 그 날까지, 혹은 그와 나, 둘 중 한 사람이 현장에서 순직하는 그 날까지 계속 이어질 거다. 그는 우리가 경찰이라는 것을 알고 있다. 그래서일까, 그의 표정은 때로 퍽 쓸쓸해보인다. 언젠가는 시합을 미처 다 끝내지 못한 한 사람이 이 펍에 홀로 찾아와, 다른 한 쪽을 그리워하리라는 듯이.

G. 레스트레이드와 나는 한 번도, 함께 조를 이루어 움직인 적이 없었다.

그 는 내 1년 선배였고, 상당히 끈질기고 체력도 좋아 그야말로 날 때부터 강력계 적성일 거라는 말까지 듣고 있었지만, 그렇다고 해서 머리 쓰기를 싫어하는 둔한 남자도 아니었다. 사건 현장이라든가 과학 수사 쪽에 대한 공부는 야드에 오기 전, 그야말로 한적한 런던 교외의 동네에서 처음 경찰 일을 시작할 때 부터 계속해오고 있었지만, 기술이 부쩍 는 것은 그의 덕분이다. 그가 웬만한 경력있는 검시관보다도(검시관과 법의학/법과학자는 다릅니다.) 더 훌륭한 솜씨를 갖고 있음을 알았을 때의 나의 만족이란 이루 말할 수도 없는 것이었다.

일에 소홀한 사람은 도저히 좋아할 수 없지만, 그렇다고 일에만 몰두하는 사람 역시 매력적이라고는 할 수 없다. 이렇게, 퇴근 후 함께 포켓볼을 치는 것은, 죽음과 그리 멀리 떨어지지 않은 인생을 살아가는 내게는 삶의 기쁨과도 같았다. 하나하나의 공에 집중하여 큐대의 각도를 정하고 단숨에 쳐내리는 그, 한순간의 폭발같은 느낌이란. 존경하는 선배와 함께 하는 시간에 대해 이런 표현을 쓰는 것이 불경한 일이라는 것은 알고 있지만, 때때로 꽤 큰 사건을 해결한 뒤 그와 함께 치는 포켓볼 한 판의 쾌감은, 거의 사정감을 넘어설 만큼 황홀하게까지 느껴지기도 했다.

이런 나를 그가 안다면, 어떻게 생각할까.

"더운가?"  
"예?"

그가 맥주 조끼를 내밀었다.

그 가 내민 그대로, 맥주를 받아 마셨다. 그는 조용한, 낯선 표정을 하고 있었다. 나에게는 어지간해선 보이는 일 없는, 자기 혼자만의 얼굴. 나는 입술에서 맥주잔을 떼었다. 그의 맥주잔이었다. 나는 내가, 그가 마시던 바로 그 자리에 입술을 대고 마셨다는 것을 깨달았다.

"죄, 죄송합니다!"  
"뭘."

그는 입술 닿은 자리를 슬쩍 소매 끝으로 문질러 닦으며 대꾸했다.

"실수한 거잖나."  
"아, 그렇죠."  
"더워 보여서."  
"조금, 그랬습니다."  
"넥타이라도 풀지 그래."

아아.

나 는 그의 손가락이 나의 넥타이에 걸리는 것을 상상하였는지도 모른다. 나는, 내가 무슨 표정을 짓고 있는지 상상조차 할 수 없었다. 다행인지 불행인지, 그는 내 쪽을 보지 않았다. 나는 돌연, 형언하기 어려운 혼란을 느꼈지만 한 가지의 뚜렷한 감정을 놓쳐버리지는 않았다. 그것은 기쁨이었다.

"선배."

그는 나에게는 그런 명칭을 가진 사람이었다.

"......선배."

그 것은 나에게 있어 무리와 부조리의 상징과 같은 어휘다. 그 부조리에 얽힌 존재가, 나다. 더 가까이 다가가고 싶으면서도, 그 단어 하나로 그와 내 사이에 굳은 벽을 치며 돌아서는. 때로는 매몰차게 돌아서다 못해, 그를 면구스럽게 하는 일까지도 없지 않은 어리석은 이가, 바로 나였다.

세인트 제임스 공원을 지나 스코틀랜드 야드의 빛나는 은빛 건물 앞에 서면, 현대적인 차가운 건물과 바삐 움직이는 사람들 사이, 내 사무실 바로 근처에 그의 공간이 존재함을 느끼면, 나는 내 존재의 의미가 별안간 아프도록 뚜렷이 보랏빛 공기 속에 떠 있는 것을 본다. 내가 잠시 지녔던 유쾌함과 행복은 끝내 나의 것일 수는 없고, 그것은 그대로 나의 슬픔과 괴로움이었다는 기묘한 도착을, 나는 어떻게도 처리할 길이 없다.

그는 보통의 남자고, 나 역시 그렇다.

그 러므로 내가 느껴 온 기쁨과 즐거움은 이런 범주 내에서 허용될 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 그의 곁에 머무르기 위해 용기를 내고, 아무렇지도 않은 듯, 그저 유능한 경찰 후배인 듯 위장하며 그의 곁에 나란히 서면서도, 나는 비참함을 느낀다. 번들거리는 복도에, 오늘 아침 세인트 제임스 공원 위로 내려앉은 이슬의 흔적처럼 부연 발자국이 남아난다. 그 복도를 더럽히며 내 사무실로 향해, 백과사전만큼 두꺼운 서류들을 넘겨보기 시작한다. 그러면서도 나는, 자꾸만 훔쳐보고 있었다.

유리창문 너머, 그 말만 많지 무능한 앤더슨과 꽤 유능하고 빠릿빠릿한 도노반을 데리고 현장으로 달려나가는, 역전의 용사와도 같은 그의 뒷모습을.

3년 전, 새하얀 눈과 얼음에 뒤덮여 런던의 건물들이 마치 얼음 사탕처럼 반짝이던 날, 나는 야드로 발령을 받았다.

G. 레스트레이드의 명성에 대해서는 이미 신문에서 수도 없이 읽어 알고 있었다. 동경하는 동시에 내 경쟁자가 될 사람이라고 마음 속으로 생각하고 있었다. 하지만.

"참 잘 왔네. 그렇지 않아도 우리 강력계에는 두뇌파 쪽이 부족하다는 말까지 듣고 있었는데."

날카로운 관찰을 당하는 듯한 긴장도 잠시, 그는 내게, 먼저 손을 내밀었다.

"자네 소문은 들어 알고 있었네, 디모크 경위."

그 날 이후, 다른 모든 이들에게 그리 하듯이 그는 내게도 그저 디모크라고, 쉽고도 간단하게 부르며 늘 가까이 대하고 있었다. 나이 차이가 있었지만, 같은 직급이라는 것이 그와 나를 더 가깝게 한 것도 같았다. 그런 점에서 나는, 때로는 샐리 도노반에게 경쟁심을 느끼면서도 안심하고, 그에게 동료이자 후배이며 편안한 상담자, 혹은 맥주 친구를 자처하며 가까운 곳에서 지낼 수 있었다.

하지만 그것이 행복일까? 나는 늘, 가슴 한 켠에 채워지지 않는 어떤 빈 자리같은 것을 느끼고 있었다. 그것이 무엇인지, 이 불안감과 결핍감이 무엇인지 그때의 나는 아직 알 수가 없었다.

그리고 그 감정이 무엇인지를, 나는 그, 셜록 홈즈라는 남자를 만나면서야 비로소 알게 되었다.

"이번 일도 그 홈즈라는 남자를 부르실 생각이십니까?"  
"아아, 그래."

권총의 안전장치를 확인하며, G. 레스트레이드는 예사로이 대답했다.

"그놈의 잘난척은 알아 줘야 하지만, 이번 일에는 그의 추론이 필요해. 더이상의 피해는 막아야지."  
"그는 민간인이지 않습니까."  
"알고 있어. 책임은 내가 진다."  
"두뇌파가 필요하다면, 이쪽에도 사람이 없지 않습니다!"

바 로 제가, 그 일 때문에 본청으로 들어왔지 않습니까. 나는 그 말을, 혀끝까지 걸렸다가 차마 입밖으로 나오지 못하는 그 말을 꺼내지 못한 채 그를 바라보았다. 그는 나를, 바라보았다. 가장 가까운 동료라고 믿고 있지만, 그러나 나는 그의 혈족도 연인도 하다못해 부하직원도 아니다. 그와 나는 그런 의미에서는 순전한 타인이다. 서른 네 살과 서른 일곱 살의 남자들이라는 것이 진실의 전부다. 왜, 나는 "선배"라는 차가운 말로 그와 나 사이를 자꾸 가로막으려고 하는 걸까.

나는 그를, 정확히는 그의 신뢰를 그 누구에게도 빼앗기고 싶지 않다. 그리고 나 자신을 - 아니, 그는 평범한, 이성애자인 남자일 뿐이다. 지금 내 소망은, 내가 알고 있던 내 자신과는 서로 모순되는 감각이다. 죽음이 우리를 갈라놓을 때 까지, 우리가 함께 할 수 있는 방법은 그저 동료, 현장에서 함께 범죄를 뒤쫓고 퇴근 후에 맥주와 포켓볼을 함께 즐기는, 그 이상도 그 이하도 될 수 없다는 것을 나는 알고 있다. 그, 무저갱과 같은 괴로움이 나 어깨 위에 올라타, 내 몸을 세 조각으로 찢어놓는 것만 같다.

초저녁의 불투명한 검은 장막에 싸여 싸구려 방향제의 냄새가 흘러든다. 나는, 그의 비누 냄새가 간절했다. 지금도 현장에 나가 범죄자들을 추적하는 그의, 그의 목덜미에서 풍기는 신선한 비누 냄새를 지금 당장 맡을 수만 있다면 죽어도 좋을 것만 같았다. 나는 권총의 안전장치를 풀고, 그가 범인을 추격중인 현장으로 달려나갔다. 런던의, 습기찬 어둠이 구두 밑창에서부터 질척거리며 발목을 휘감았다. 피 냄새, 고함 소리, 현장의 모든 것들이 주는 자극이 머리 위에서부터 샤워하듯 쏟아졌다. 저쪽에서, 훤칠하게 큰 남자가 머플러를 휘날리며 달리고 있었다. 셜록 홈즈, 나를 대신하여, 그의 곁에 서서 현장을 달리는 남자. 나는 숨이 막힐 것 같았다. 그 순간, 뺨을 스치며 총알이 날아왔다. 나는 몸을 돌렸지만, 이미 상대의 시야에 노출된데다 마땅한 엄폐물조차 보이지 않았다.

그 포켓볼 승부는 끝내 낼 수 없을 거라는 생각을 했다.

"여기까지 나와서 미끼 노릇을 하는 것은, 나 도와준다는 친절인가."

순 간, 한 사람 분의, 어깨를 짓누르는 무게가 나를 감싸왔다. 바닥에 뒹굴며, 총성을 들었다. 나를 감싸누른 남자의 상박에서 신선한 피 냄새가 풍겨나왔다. 비누 냄새. 나는 그를 올려다보았다. 그러나 그는 나를 돌아보지 않고, 내 가슴팍을 더듬어보더니 입고 있던 방탄조끼를 벗어 던져주고는 그대로 권총을 들고 달렸다.

"선배!"  
"도와 줄 거면 엄호나 제대로 해!"  
"알겠습니다!"

완력으로는 당해낼 수가 없지만, 사격만큼은 늘 착실히 연습해 두었다.

나는, 레스트레이드 경위에게 총을 휘두르며 덤벼들던 범인의 오른손목을 정확히 쏘아 쓰러뜨렸다.

탄환의 회전으로, 범인의 손목이 "완파"수준으로 부서져나갔다는 말을 들었지만, 상관없었다. 그에게, 그런 상처를 입힌 놈이라니. 용서할 수 없었다. 하지만 정말로 용서할 수 없었던 것은 -

"......왜 이런 데 와서 얼씬거려요. 똑똑한 사람인 줄 알았는데."  
"......"  
"설마 당신, 내 추론이 맞다면."  
"한 마디라도 더 하면 대가리에 바람구멍을 내 주겠어, 프리크."

셜록 홈즈는 자신의 추론을 확신한 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 나는 무력한 기분이 들어, 나를 부르는 도노반의 목소리를 듣고도 그저 돌아설 수 밖에 없었다.

분 명히 알고 있다. 내가 현장에 나타나지 않았자면, 그런 식으로 졸지에 표적이 되어버리지 않았다면, 그는 결코 부상을 입지도, 병원에 실려가 왼팔을 절개하는 일도 없었겠지. 나는 내 자신을 평생 용서할 수 없을 것만 같았다. 나는 어떻게 하면 좋을까? 점점 더, 알 수 없어진다. 경찰 일을 그만두는 것은 좋은 생각이 아니었다. 그 정도의 일로 사직을 한다고 하면, 그 역시도 내 마음을 미루어 짐작하고 말 거다. 나는, 있는 둥 없는 둥 조용히 지냈다. 어떻게든 다른 지역으로 전출을 가는 것 밖에는 방법이 없으리라는 생각이 들었다. 맨체스터는 어때. 박지성의 경기를 실제로 보는 것도 나쁘지 않을 거고. 그런 엉뚱한 생각마저 하며, 나는 전보원을 내었다.

잠을 잘 수 없었다. 내 온 신경은 마치 상처처럼 어디를 조금만 건드려도 피를 흘렸다. 이번에 떠나면 다시는 런던에 돌아오지 않으리라고, 다시는 그를 만나지 않으리라고 생각했다. 내 삶은 일단 여기서 한 번 아퀴를 지은 것이러고 생각하지 않으면 이 모든 일을 수습할 수 없을 것만 같았다. 그것은 칼로 살을 도려내는 듯한 아픔이었다. 그러나 다른 무슨 일을 생각해낼 수가 있을까.

날이면 날마다, 나는 점심 시간마다 야드 앞, 세인트 제임스 공원 앞에서 시간을 보냈다. 들장미의 덤불과 젊은 나무들의, 아직은 선명히 움을 틔우지 못한 초록이 바람을 맞고 있었다. 바람을 받으면서 앉아 있곤 하였다. 젊은 느티나무의 그루 사이로 들장미의 엷은 훈향이 흩어지곤 하였다. 나는 그곳에서 혼자 바람을 맞으며 앉아 있곤 하였다. 떨어지지 못한 채 그대로 말라붙은 장미꽃송이를 손가락으로 건드리자, 내 수트의 앞자락 위로 바래고 초라해진 꽃잎이 부서져 떨어졌다.

순간 나는, 나를 바라보는 시선을 의식하고 얼른 일어섰다.

레스트레이드였다.

그 는 한쪽 팔에 깁스를 한 채, 공원을 가로질러 내게 오고 있었다. 입을 일자로 다물고 언젠가처럼 화를 낸 것 같은 얼굴이었다. 아니 일자로 다문 입은 좀 슬퍼 보여서 화를 낸 것 같은 얼굴은 아니었다. 그가 내 앞에 멈추었을 때, 나는 내 몸이 저절로 그 편으로 내달은 것 같은 착각을 느꼈다. 사실은 그와 반대로 아직 어린, 젊은 느티나무를 손으로 짚은 것 뿐이었다.

"그래, 디모크 군. 잠깐 내 말좀 듣게."  
"선배님."

그는 자기도 한두 걸음 뒤로 물러서면서 말하였다. 그 얼굴에는 무언지 참담한 것이 있었다.

" 누구나 할 수 있는 실수였어. 자네가...... 자네가 나와 공을 다투려고 한 것이 아닌 것도 알고, 자네는 당연히 두뇌파니까, 야드에서도 촉망받는 사람이니까, 그런 자네가 셜록 홈즈에 대해 경쟁심을 느낀 것도 이해할 수 있네. 한 번의 실수로 자네를 잃을 수는 없어. 무슨 뜻인지...... 내가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 알겠나?"  
"선배님."  
"......설령 자네가 내게 원하는 게, 그런 동료애와는 또 다른 것이라고 해도. 내가 걱정되어 달려왔던 그 마음이, 내가 생각하는 것과는 또 다른 것이라고 해도. 난 상관없네. 물론 이건 셜록에게 들은 이야기는 아냐. 그 녀석이 뭔가 이야기해주려고 했지만, 내가 하지 말라고 했어. 그러니까 그런 얼굴 할 것도 없네. 난...... 알긴 알았으니까. 알고 있었지만, 자네도 알다시피 사람의 마음이라는 게 늘 아귀가 딱딱 맞기만 하는 것은 아니니까. 하지만."

자네를 잃고 싶지 않네. 내 곁에 있어 줘.

그 말이, 내 귀를 파고 들었다. 두 발로 땅을 꾹 딛고 서서 나를 보는 그를 바라보며, 나는 느티나무를 붙들고 가늘게 떨고 있었다.

"내 말을 알아 주겠나, 디모크?"

나는 감히 소리내어 대답조차 하지 못한 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 내 삶은 끝나 버린 것이 아니었다. 나는 아직, 그의 곁에 더 있어도 되는 것이었다.

"......자네의 감정에 대해서도, 이젠 더이상 피하지 않고 진지하게 생각해 보겠다고 약속하지."  
"선배님."  
"그러니까 여기서 청승 떠는 건 그만두게. 자네 답지 않으니까...... 나 오늘 퇴원했어. 먼저 사무실 가 볼 테니. 이따가 펍이나 같이 가지."  
"......예."

바람이 마주 불었다.

나는 젊은 느티나무에 기대어 웃고 있었다. 울 것 같은 얼굴을 하고 흐린 하늘을 바라보며 그저, 웃고 있었다. 아아, 나는 조금 더 그의 곁에 있어도 되는 것이었다. 그를 사랑하여도 되는 것이었다.


End file.
